And The Band Played On
by s m Neal
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE CONCERT. MUST READ THE CONCERT BEFORE READING THIS STORY. "What will I do, i have to see him?" Why dear God, does he have to come back into my life now? After all this time, after becoming a better and stronger person. After all the pain.
1. Chapter 1

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY SONGS I USE_

_**BPOV**_

"Ok Bella we're going to take it from the top you, and want you to put your all into it, Lets rock baby girl." Said, Diddy, I don't know how me and Diddy became friends but after Twilight's first single came out we been together.

"All righty then, let's get this started, I still need to get ready for my vacation with Dean and Jazz," I said. The music started and I felt it embrace me, letting out all my emotions I began to sing.

_Because of you __Kelly Clarkson_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_This song I wrote on my own, it came from me reading one of Renee's old diaries. _

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard _

_When I fell I still had my loves, my family friends to ketch me _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

My first love is for my daughter Jasmine. Everyone thought I was crazy to give birth to my rapist child, but I don't. My baby girl is not her father, and when I look into the big doe eyes of hers I'm at peace.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

My second love is for my family, Charlie and Phil are the two of the most constant men in my life, and both are my fathers and have helped me through so much.

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

My third love is my band and my music, Nadine, Nicolas, and Dean. Those guys are my family, my best friends, my teachers, my consolers, no matter what I will always have their unconditional love and support

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing_

And then there are the two men that are at a tie, Dean and Edward. Both men at a time loved me so strongly, so absolutely amazing that it's damn near impossible for me to have a single thought of another man in any other fashion

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

One of these men still loves me and the other will always be apart of me.

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

"That was beautiful Bella baby," Diddy is so energetic its weird but hey He's Diddy.

After recording my new song I left the studio. I still had so much to do; packing, buy some books and activates so Jasmine, make sure Dean packed his nose plugs, and make sure Dean brought enough of his "special vitamin water". This vacation should be great; the band is taking a break; we're all going solo and I hope that one day we can all get back together, but right now I'm just going to do my thing and sing my new songs.

I had just reached my car when my phone range. I hopping in and turning the ignition, the radio immediately coming on, I turned it down just a little and pushed talk.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in __Texas__ , please_

"Bella speaking" I pulled out of the parking lot trying to hurry home.

_Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart _

I was proud of Naddie; Poker was a really good song.

"Hi Bella, its Angela" Ah how I love my best friend

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

"What's up Angela, how are you and Ben? Are planned that wedding yet?" It was cute how they both accidentally proposed to each other.

"Everything is fine and no I haven't planned the wedding yet. I was thinking that Ben and I could elope." That wasn't such a bad idea, they're both still in school and won't let me help pay for anything. "Any way I just wanted to call and ask about the contest I can't believe Edward Cullen won." slamming the brakes, I almost crashed against another car.

"SAY WHAT!" I screeched into my phone. It was such a great response

**_AN: HELLO MY DARLINGS THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE CONCERT. SONGS WERE Because of you BY Kelly Clarkson and Poker Face BY Lady GaGa. I WANT TO THANK MY BETA (YES I FINALLY GOT A BETA AND I'M HOPING SHE WILL BECOME A CO AUTHOR ON SOME OF MY STORIES)_**_** Kinky-Vampire69 aka G.A.D.T. **_

_**I REALLY HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER AND ENJOY THIS STORY. MAJOR LOVE TO MY READERS**_

_**s m Neal**_

_**R&R  
**_


	2. THE REAL CHAPTER 2

**Disclaimer**

* * *

"Sheena where have you been? I was in the middle of my mental breakdown three months ago." said Bella

"I've been going through some things, and yes I know I have update on my other stores and not this one but I explain it at the END in the AN.

"Alright, just don't leave me that state again, I have been sitting in my car with the phone to my ear, on the highway of your imagination for three months.

"OK, OK, OK just give me a minute. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS, THE SONGS, JUST FOUR OF THE SEMI MAIN CHARACTERS OF THIS SEQUEL

"Much better." said Bella

* * *

**And action**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella"

Obviously I did not hear her right cause I could have sworn that Angela Webber had just said that

"Bella"

Edward, beautiful, brooding, heartbreaking, , kiss so good make yea heart stop, jackass of an ex Cullen won my "Win a weekend with a star contest".

"Bella"

She has to be wrong obviously

"BELLA"

"Yes Angela," Trying to take a calming breath I spoke "Did you just say Edward Cullen, as in my ex, Edward, as in no good jackass SOB, THAT LEFT ME IN THE WOODS, CULLEN. ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT EDWARD CULLEN!" I didn't notice that I was yelling until I started coughing.

"Um Yes that Edward." Angela whispered.

I can't believe it after all this time.

"Bella"

Six years.

"Hum" I mumbled into the phone

2,190 days since he left me, in the woods, in the rain, in the cold

"Bella I know that your a little upset about this-" a little. Did she just say a little UPSET.

"Angela, I am MORE THAN A LITTLE UPSET, THAT PRICK BROKE UP WITH ME IN THE GOT DAMN WOODS, were I got lost ended up with hypothermia and caused, MY CATATONIA. _**I am more than a little upset Angela." **_I finish my mini rant seething.

With a deep breath I collected my self, telling Angela that I would call her back later. Hanging up my phone I throw it in the backseat and turning on the radio

_**Soundgarden Black Whole Sun **__the song the Radio_

In my eyes

Indisposed

In disguise

As no one knows

Hides the face

Lies the snake

The sun

In my disgrace

Boiling heat

Summer Stench

'Neath the black

The sky looks dead

Call my name

Through the cream

And I'll hear you

Scream again

pushing into Drive, I got off the shoulder of the highway and drove.

"Why is this happening now!?" I asked myself. My life is so different from what it was six years ago.

Black hole sun

Won't you come

And wash away the rain

Black hole sun

"Why does he want to see me now after all these years?" I thought aloud

Won't you come

Won't you come

Won't you come

Won't you come

"Maybe he just wants to know how I am." my conscience answered

Stuttering

Cold and damp

Steal the warm wind

Tired friend

Times are gone

For honest men

And sometimes Far too long

For snakes

In my shoes

Walking sleep

"Why after all these years though, I mean I have become a much stronger person, I have an amazing career, I'm a business women, and I'm a mother now.

And my youth

I pray to keep

Heaven send

Hell away

No one sings

Like you

Anymore

Black hole sun

Won't you come

And wash away the rain

Black hole sun

Won't you come

Won't you come

Won't you come

Won't you come

"He could be doing this because he knows your famous now." my darker thoughts answered

Hang my head

Drown my fear

Till you all just

Disappear

Black hole sun

Won't you come

And wash away the rain

Black hole sun

Won't you come

Black hole sun

Won't you come

Black hole sun

Won't you come

Black hole son

"No Edward isn't like that he wouldn't just want to see me because I'm famous now, he isn't like that.

"Do you really know that, I mean you two were together almost a year, and you didn't notice that he was just playing you. Remember what he said, you were nothing more than a distraction, remember his words." the darker thought replied. I didn't hear anything from my conscience.

It was when I was pulling into my long drive way that I noticed I was crying. Setting in my car, in front of my rather large home, trying to get my emotions in place. With a deep sigh and wiping away my last tears I got out of the car.

Black hole son

Won't you come

_**AN:**_

_**1. I DO NOT OWN Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden**_

_**2. THE REASON I UPDATES ON MY OTHER STORYS AND NOT THIS ONW WAS, THIS STORY IS IMPORTANT TO ME, MY FIRST SEQUEL AND I WANTED THIS TO BE DONE IN GOOD HEALTH WHEN I'M NOT TOTALLING STRESSING AND RUSHING TO PUT SOMETHING UP. I LOVE THIS STORY AND I DON'T WANT TO GET SICK OF IT.  
**_

_**3. I KNOW, I KNOW I'M AN EVIL BITCH THAT SHOULD OF UPDATED ON THIS STORY MONTHS AGO, BUT I WAS GOING THROUGH THE END OF THE SEMESTER, WITH FINALS AND MOVING OUT OF MY DORM. RIGHT NOW I'M BACK IN CHICAGO , BUT I WILL BE MOVING AGAIN IN AUGUST TO MY APARTMENT IN JOLIET , SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME, AND TO TOP THAT OFF I'M IN A COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIP, ALSO MY SWEET LOVING THREE YEAR OLD NEPHEW GOT KICKED OUT OF PRESCHOOL. **_

_**I AM NOT KIDDING **_

_**I HAVE A QUESTION HOW DO YOU KICK A THREE YEAR OLD OUT OF PRESCHOOL FOR BREAKING A GLASS VASE THAT SHOULD NOT BE NEAR ANY THREE YEAR OLD  
**_

_**THESE LAST THREE MONTHS HAVE BEEN LIKE THE RAGING BULL RIDE AT SIX FLAGS , BUT HEY, OH WELL, FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW **_

_**I'M BACK!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. **_

_**NOW I WOULD LOVE TO CHAT WITH YOU BUT I GOT A 10 INCH ITALIAN BEEF COMBO CALLING ME**_

_**CYA **_

_**LOVE YA**_

_**BYE**_


	3. Chapter 3 Its real

"**Mommy"**

**You know when I woke up this morning; you know what I was thinking. I was thinking that all I had to do was wake up: shower, have breakfast with Jaz, call Dean and make sure that he packed all, spend sometime at the studio with Diddy and lay down some tracks that's it. **

"**Mom"**

**I was not thinking that I had to deal with my past coming back to bite me in the ass… All I wanted to do was go on vacation with Jazz and Dean. And maybe get laid**

"**Mama`"**

**Do some tanning**

"**Madre"**

**Get back with Dean, maybe, I mean yes he cheated on me but that was a mistake that he made when we were on a break from each other, you know like with Ross and Rachel on friends. (lol that was a funny episode)**

"**Mi mami es tan especiales algunos tiempos**

"**Yes Jasmine", I knew I was going to regret giving her that little Einstein movie.**

"**Mi mama is going loco"**

**Mommy is not going loco sweetie I am just thinking about why my life is going in the shitter**

"**So jazz ready for our trip tomorrow?" I said with a smile**

"**Yes I am thank you very much, I get to swim with fish and dance in the sand, and, and go dancing with you and Daddy, and dream, and sleep, and, and have fun, and a lot of stuff. Like." She went on about that and I nodded my head, I know I'm supposed to listen but my mind wondered to a dumb penny head bastard that decided to get back into my life.**

**----------------------------------------------------**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After dinner and a bubble bath for Jaz, she went to sleep.**

**I stayed standing in the doorway of her room, just watching her sleep. It's still freaks me out a bit to see how normal her life has turned out. I know when I first found out about my pregnancy I was freaked. I didn't think I was ready let alone selfless enough to raise my rapist's child. Yet, her I am, watching my little girl sleep. **

**Around 10 I went in the basement to go work on my new song, i didn't feel like sleeping and i sure as hell didn't want to think about Edward. Sitting in the booth I listened to the instrumentals, and with a sigh I began.**

_**Where are we?**_

_**What the hell**_

_**is going on?**_

_**The dust has only just**_

_**Begun to fall**_

_**Crop circles in the carpet**_

_**Sinking,**_

_**Feeling**_

**I think I was ten when I wrote the poem for this. It was just about some random things, yet it had a message gut wrenching one but it had a message**

_**Spin me round again**_

_**And rub**_

_**my eyes**_

_**This can't be**_

_**happening**_

_**When busy streets**_

_**a mess with people would stop to hold**_

_**their heads**_

_**heavy**_

_**Hide and Seek**_

_**Trains and sewing machines.**_

_**All those years**_

_**They were here first**_

_**Oily marks appear on walls**_

_**where pleasure moments hung before**_

_**The takeover**_

_**The sweeping insensitivity**_

_**of this**_

_**Still Life**_

_**Hide and Seek**_

_**Trains and sewing machines (Oh, you won't catch me around here)**_

_**Blood and tears (Hearts)**_

_**They were here first**_

_**Mmm, what you say?**_

_**Mm, that you only meant well?**_

_**Well, of course you did.**_

_**Mmm, what you say?**_

_**Mm, that it's all for the best?**_

_**Ah, off course it is.**_

_**Mmm, what you say?**_

_**Mm, that it's just what we need?**_

_**And you decided this?**_

_**Mmm what you say?**_

_**Mm,**_

_**What Did She Say?**_

_**Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth**_

_**Mid-sweet talk**_

_**Newspaper word cut-outs (Paper word cut outs)**_

_**Speak no feeling**_

_**No, I dont believe you * i dont believe you**_

_**You don't care a bit,**_

_**You Don't Care A Bit**_

_**Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth (Hide and Seek)**_

_**Mid-sweet talk**_

_**Newspaper word cut-outs**_

_**Speak no feeling (Hide and Seek)**_

_**No, I dont believe you**_

_**You don't care a bit,**_

_**You Don't Care A Bit (you don't care a bit)**_

_**Oh, no (Hide and Seek)**_

_**You don't care a bit. (Hide and Seek)**_

_**Oh, no**_

_**You don't care a bit.**_

_**Oh, no**_

_**You don't care a bit**_

_**You don't care a bit**_

_**You Don't Care A Bit**_

**He didn't care a bit, yet, here i am singing another song about Edward Cullen. Man, I need to come up with more music that is upbeat. Maybe I should still a page out of Hanna Montana's book**

**Can you hear the sarcasm?**

* * *

**AN: BEEN THROUGH SOME BAD SHIT THIS SUMMER, MORE DRAMA THAN YOU WOULD CATCH ON Days of Our Lives. I AM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE MORE, ITS JUST GETTING HARDER FOR ME TO WRITE FOR Twilight anymore, I'm more into The Southern Vampire Series, Real Vampires have Curves Series, and I started watching more days of our Lives Tru Blood along with watching old Roswell episodes. **

**Song hide and seek by Imogen Heap**


End file.
